The Random Kingdom Hearts Series
by QueenAwesome
Summary: Random KH stories I made up. Some are better than the others. Enjoy.
1. Under the Lanterns

"Okay, class, we're done."

Professor Zexion closed his book as the class all trooped out from the class. People everywhere were laughing and chatting and the normal noisy atmosphere calmed down Sora, Riku and Kairi, who were feeling restless.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Ven, Terra and Aqua were all best friends. They went around together in a group and hang out after classes.

"Thank God," Ven said, stretching. "I couldn't handle one more word the professor said."

"Zexion is _such_ a bore, anyway," Aqua said, sighing.

Kairi laughed. "Zexion's not that bad, Aqua," she said. "But now I'm starving. Let's all grab a bite to eat! Zexion going on and on has made me hungry."

They all went to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a popular hangout for some reason. Students were seen everywhere. Sometimes it was kind of hard to even enter the cafeteria.

They took their meals and sat down at a table by the window.

"I wonder what dessert is," Roxas said. "I hope its sea-salt ice-cream."

"You and your sea-salt ice-cream," Sora said. "I'm your Nobody and yet I don't adore sea-salt ice-cream. You should marry that ice-cream!" Sora put on a serious voice. "Roxas, do you accept sea-salt ice-cream as your lawfully wedded wife?"

The others laughed, Roxas too. Sora was just teasing him, anyway.

Namine was rather quiet. Roxas wanted to ask her but didn't, in case she would feel embarrassed. In reality Namine wanted Roxas to ask her what was wrong.

They finished eating and went outdoors to get some fresh air. Namine talked a bit too, but she stayed as quiet as before.

"What's up, Nami?" Kairi asked, smiling. "You seem as down as ever. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Terra sighed. "Of course she's fine. She's always quiet. Maybe she's just tired. I'm tired, after all these stupid classes. Why can't the teachers and professors just leave us alone? And I've got so much work to do, when I want to relax."

"They do it purposely," Riku suggested. "Maybe they purposely dump lots of work on us so that we come to school extremely tired, and then in class they become extra strict and demand the most supreme attention. They do this to torture us!"

"Maybe, but that's a little extreme," Sora said.

Namine got up and picked up her books and files. "I'm going to the dormitory for a while, guys," she said, smiling wearily. "I'm... I'm tired. Bye!" Namine went off down the corridors, her blonde hair sparkling against the sun.

"Is she okay?" Aqua asked, watching Namine. "She seems a little sad."

"She's quiet," Ven said. "But she usually is. Namine looks fine to me. Well, something does seem a little off. Leave her alone. Maybe she's not feeling so well. Let her rest."

Sora stretched out against the grass. "She's so quiet and shy," he said. "She usually just doodles in her sketchbook. She draws beautifully though. She should become an artist some day. Or she could at least teach Art or something."

Aerith, the English teacher, was walking by as Sora spoke. She heard them discussing Namine and sat down on the grass with them.

"Miss Aerith!" Aqua said, surprised.

"Call me Aerith, Aqua. I sound so _old _with a 'Miss'. Anyway, yes, Namine looks a little strange. She looks somewhat embarrassed."

"Do you what's wrong with her?" Riku asked.

Aerith shook her head. "No, I don't," she said, sighing. "But I suggest you go talk to her. Who's her best friend, out of all of you people? Well?"

"Me, I guess," Roxas said.

Aerith nodded, smiling. "Okay then. Roxas, isn't it? That's your name? Yeah? Okay, go talk to her. If you're her best friend, she'll tell you what's wrong. Trust me. Just ask her. She won't be embarrassed, you are her best friend. Well, I have to go." Aerith stood up and went on.

Roxas nodded at the group, picked up his books, and went off to find Namine.

Roxas found Namine drawing alone in the dormitory she shared with Terra and Kairi. He ran over to her, panting. "There you are!"

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

Roxas sighed. "What's wrong with you? Come on, Namine, tell me."

Namine blushed. "Well, you know that dance? The one on the day after tomorrow? Yeah, well... Kairi is going with Sora, Riku alone, Ven's going alone, and Aqua might be going with Terra. I wanted to ask you, but, well... I thought you had a partner since you never asked me."

"I was going to ask you what was wrong, Nami. But I thought you would be embarrassed so I didn't."

Namine smiled. "But... do you have a partner for the dance?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I don't. Namine, you want to be my partner for the dance, right? So yes, I have. Sure, I'll go to the dance with you! You could have just asked, Namine!" Roxas said, smiling.

And on the dance night, both of them had one of the best times of their lives.


	2. Cookies

"Aqua! Aqua, where are you?"

"I'm here," Aqua said, coming out from the bathroom. "Stop calling my name, Kai. It's so annoying."

Kairi sighed. "Yeah, yeah. And don't call me Kai! My name's Kairi, not Kai. Anyway, I had to call you, Aqua, we might be late for our English class if you continue being this slow. We have five minutes!" Kairi sped off, leaving a confused Aqua.

"Wait for me, Kairi!"

They both sped through the corridors, stepping over Moogles, dodging students, hopping over sea-salt ice-cream puddles and escaping from Larxene (who was in a bad mood that morning, which was NOT good news).

Finally, as Kairi's watch was going to tick four minutes, Kairi and Aqua burst through the door of the classroom, and Aerith watched as they sank into their seats, panting.

"Sorry we're late," Aqua said. "Whew! I'm so tired."

Aerith raised her eyebrows. "Well, you two, I'm going to let you off once. Well, do you have your textbooks open? Okay then, let's start." Aerith picked up a book and began writing something on the whiteboard.

After the English class, which for once was actually fun, the group went off to the cafeteria for lunch as usual. Nothing was different that day, except for Aqua being late to the English class.

"You were sweating as you sat," Riku said. "I saw you, Aqua. Wow! If you took a shower before you ran, you might want to bathe again later. That sweat will dry off, and it won't be very pleasant. Kairi should bathe too. You two! You were panting and your legs were shaking, like you were caught in a bizarre stream of disasters."

Namine was glancing at her sketchbook. "I was drawing a great picture when you two came in the class," she said. "You two surprised me. See? You two surprised me so that my pencil lines went all over the place. Now I'll have to erase it later, after all my hard drawing."

Aqua ruffled Namine on the head and smiled. "Never mind that, Nami. I've made something better."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

Aqua laughed. "I made cookies! They came out perfectly, and they taste delicious."

"Yummy!" Ventus said, laughing too. "What kind of cookies did you bake, Aqua? Hey, is it chocolate chip cookies? I love chocolate chip cookies!"

"Actually, I made different kinds," Aqua said. "I made cherry cookies, chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal-and-raisin cookies, and plain cookies which I've iced. They look so cute! And they taste so good, so chewy and sweet."

Terra nodded. "Great," he said. "Can we taste your cookies, Aqua?"

"Sure. Hey guys, come on my dormitory. The cookies are in there. I've put them in jars already."

They all followed Aqua to the dormitory she shared with Sora and some others. She showed them three jars. "There we go! I've mixed the cookies up, so a few of each cookie is in these jars. Hey, go on, taste them. They are delicious, trust me."

They all fished out a cookie from one of the jars.

"Oh, delicious!" Kairi said. "This is great, Aqua. Yum, my cookie is oatmeal-and-raisin. What kind of cookie did you get, Sora?"

Sora bit into his cookie. "Yummy!" he said, smiling. "You're great at baking cookies, Aqua. I think I've got a cherry cookie. I can taste cherries. Oh, delicious. And it looks like Namine has got an iced cookie. Yum, the icing is lemon-flavoured."

"Hooray!" Ven said, holding his cookie up. "I got chocolate chip, my all-time favourite!"

Terra got an iced cookie and Roxas had a cherry cookie. Aqua tasted a cookie herself. But she noticed that Riku wasn't holding any cookies.

"Did you finish eating your cookie, Riku?" she asked. "I don't see you holding a cookie. Did you eat it? Is it nice? What do you think of them, Riku?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't want your cookies, Aqua."

"Can't you try even one?" Aqua asked.

"No, sorry, Aqua. I don't want any cookies." Riku shook his head again.

Aqua sighed and closed the cookie jar, turning her back on him. She began offering cookie to the others, and smiled as they all chose cookies and munched them appreciatively. She nibbled on a cherry cookie herself, laughing with the others.

Namine sidled up to Riku, holding a chocolate chip cookie. "Riku, at least eat one cookie."

"No thanks, Nami."

Namine sighed. "Just one!" she said. She took her chocolate chip cookie and rammed it into Riku's mouth, so he was forced to chew it.

"There, chew chew," she said, smiling. "Isn't it delicious?"

Riku swallowed it and smiled too. "I guess," he said. "But don't shove any more cookies into my mouth, Nami. It feels uncomfortable. I'm sorry I made Aqua upset now. Her cookies are quite good, aren't they, Namine?"

"They are," Namine said, laughing. "Go and apologize to Aqua."

Riku looked at Namine. The quiet, shy Namine he knew had opened up. She was actually telling him to go apologize to Aqua, something that she would normally let someone else do. He liked this new Namine. So he went over to Aqua, who was munching cookies herself curled up on her bed. She was watching Kairi and Sora have a pillow fight.

"I'm sorry I didn't want your cookies, Aqua," Riku said. "They actually taste really good."

Aqua blinked. "Thanks, Riku," she said. "Although don't cheek me again next time! I'm still older than you, youngster. Remember that well! Next time you do that or something else that's cheeky, I'll summon my Keyblade, and you won't be laughing soon. Rather like laughing in bandages and blood! Remember that, Riku!"

They both laughed together, eating Aqua's cookies.


	3. What a Small World

Namine opened her eyes, hearing the knocks on her door. Ever since summer vacation started, she didn't seem to get any rest and relaxation. Every few minutes it would be the postman, the pizza delivery, or the paper boy, or some neighbours. Never a moment to herself. Namine was feeling very grumpy, she had slept at five in the morning.

"Who is it?" she asked sleepily, sitting up and stretching.

"It's me! You know, Kairi!"

Namine got up and opened her bedroom door. Kairi smiled at her and came in, throwing herself on Namine's armchair.

"You're still awake? Didn't Mum wake you up?" Kairi asked. "I slept for eight hours, and I'm not sleepy at all. You know, you shouldn't be sleeping now, Nami. It's eleven o'clock now. We've all finished breakfast already."

"I'm so tired," Namine said. "I slept so late, I'm still sleepy."

Kairi sighed. "Go and bathe. Your breakfast will get cold. Mum's gone out to get groceries, and Dad's at work. Poor him, he has to work during the summer hols. We can stay home while he works."

Namine picked one of her many white dresses and went in the bathroom while Kairi followed her.

"Oh God, I want to sleep!" Namine said, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Kairi smiled. "Wash your face, Nami. You'll feel more awake." Kairi splashed some cold water on Namine's sleepy face. "There we go! You feeling sleepy still, Namine? That's actually your fault. Who asked you to sleep so late yesterday?" Kairi watched Namine brush her teeth. "Well, at least you don't look so tired now."

Namine bathed while Kairi tactfully looked away. "Ow! The water's freezing! Kai, turn up the water heater, thanks."

Namine wrapped a towel around her slim body and stepped out of the shower. "That cold water worked. I'm not sleepy any more, just tired. I want to rest, not sleep. What the heck. What did Mum make for breakfast, Kai?"

"Toast and poached eggs. It's downstairs."

Namine dressed, combed her blonde hair into its usual blonde mess, and went downstairs with Kairi to grab a bite of breakfast.

"Why did you sleep so late yesterday, Namine?" Kairi asked, watching Namine eat. "I was asleep long before you. I think you slept last of all. Why? Was something keeping you up?" Kairi giggled. "Ooh, was it lovey-dovey talk with Roxas?"

Namine blushed. "No! Of course not, idiot. I was drawing, if you must know." Namine said, taking a second poached egg. "Yum, this is delicious. Anyway, I was drawing, and my drawing turned out perfectly. I spent all night drawing it."

"What did you draw, Nami?"

"All of us. You, me, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ven and Aqua. It took such a long time to draw, but it turned out great. I'm really happy with it."

Namine finished eating and started washing her plates. Kairi watched her. "Namine," she said. "What do you think about Roxas?"

Namine laughed. "He's great," she said, smiling. "He likes my drawings and asked me to teach him how to draw! That was really funny. He and I are best friends, I guess. That's great, because I've never had a best friend before. I feel really happy."

Kairi smiled too. "I'm happy for you."

"Who's your best friend in the group, Kai?"

Kairi thought hard. "You, Aqua, and Sora. You all are there when I need help and you all are really fun! I'm really happy too. That makes the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess," Namine laughed. "What a small world we live in, right? Just us and our friends, with nothing to worry about, nothing to run from, nothing to lose. We have all the time in the world, right, Kairi?"

"Yeah. Long live our lives!"


	4. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Me again. I'm so confused.

Today at school there was an argument between Terra and Aqua. Apparently Aqua was acting extra stroppy than usual, showing off and belittling other people. To be honest, I didn't notice at all.

"What's your problem, Terra?" Aqua said angrily. "I'm not acting stroppy! If I'm stroppy than I'm not putting it on! I know friends are meant to be honest, but being tactful is another trait a friend should have! What kind of friend are you? I never said you're stroppy and a show-off freak." Aqua's eyes were filled with tears.

They argued for ages! I was confused because none of them seemed right. Each had their own rights and wrongs. I didn't want to take sides. I _hate _taking sides, especially when they force you to take sides. They're both my friends, why should I take sides?

"I am being honest with you!" Terra said. "You're right, friends should be honest with each other. They should point out things to their friends, so that their friends can turn into a better person! Friends want what's best for each other! Did you forget that?"

The others were confused as well. I took Aqua away for a second.

"Aqua, don't argue," I said. "Terra's your friend. Maybe he hasn't finished speaking yet. I think he really does want what's best for you."

Aqua shook her head. "As if! I don't care at _all._ He's just trying to make me look bad in public, I'm sure of that. Thanks for your advice, Kairi, but I know Terra better than you do. Although I wish I didn't. That stupid freak thinks he's it, well, he isn't. If I'm stroppy he's vain. Vanity's worse, isn't it? I'm not vain. Maybe I am stroppy but I don't call myself 'Awesometastic' or whatever."

Maybe they should follow Yuna. Maybe Namine and I should sing 1000 Words and then they'll say sorry and won't argue any more.

In reality, they wouldn't care.

That's their problem! They both want to be told their right. They want reassurance and support, to show that their better or whatever heck.

Oh, God. I'm so confused now.

-Kairi

Dear Diary,

Everything's back together again! Hooray!

Me and Namine made this plan. We called it Operation I.C.E.C.R.E.A.M. Okay, that's a long name, but Operation I.C.E.C.R.E.A.M worked perfectly. I'm so happy.

We told Riku, Sora and Ven. They both agreed that it was a great plan!

The plan was simple. Namine and I would invite Aqua to the clock tower in Twilight Town for some chit-chat and sea-salt ice-cream. Aqua agreed that she would come. In the meantime, the boys invited Terra but didn't tell him that Aqua was coming. Terra agreed that he would come too. We arrived with Aqua earlier than the boys so that Terra had to sit with Aqua. Then we would get them to apologize.

And the best part was that it worked!

Terra and Aqua both realized it was a plan. I got scared. What if they exploded and turned their anger on us? But they didn't! They burst out laughing and agreed that it was a great plan. So it ended on a happy note. Operation I.C.E.C.R.E.A.M was a great success!

I'm glad their argument is over. I hate it when friends argue. They look mad and ignore that friend, but deep down they are sorry and they aren't really angry. Well, that's that for now, until I write here again!

-Kairi


End file.
